The bonds that tie us: A Star Wars Story
by Albedo666
Summary: Slight spoilers for those who have not watched episode 7. This story entails a bit about the bond between Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. It is filled with reminiscing and feelings of two people who have known each other a long time. It is just one chapter and mostly focuses on one key event in their lives.


**Authors note:** Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon and Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and wiz in the cockpit of the T-65 Starfighter. The two have been friends for a long period of time…having seen much of the expansion of the Rebellion through charted and uncharted space. Their bond is strong but as Luke looks out from his isolated existence cut off intentionally from those he loves he can feel a heavy loss and reflects upon the last time he saw the Smuggler alive. This will touch upon remorse, regret, and also a friendship that truly was opposites in all ways. This is meant to be only one chapter showing Luke's state of mind around the time that Rey shows up.

The bonds that tie us: A Star Wars Story

CH.1: Bonds

Standing alone on the island a bearded figure looks out at the ever expanding ocean as it continues on for some time. His hands are before him as his cloak billows about as a salty smell from the sea wafts about his nostrils and his skin reacts little to the chill. All in all this is what he wanted…the isolation from the ones he loved…the ones he hurt. He was once known as the herald of the galaxy, a bringer of peace and one of what seemed the last of the Jedi Order. However to a small group of Rebels he was just Luke.

Luke Skywalker was a Jedi Knight…raised by his Uncle and Aunt oblivious to his calling to the Force till that day when he met old Ben by mere chance…or so it seemed. Truth was that little Astromech droid, R2 wound up in the most hospitable place in all of Tatooine, sarcasm. Tusken Raiders are ruthless and a fight against them face on would be suicide. Luke however was young and even preparing himself he was unable to quell the fear that day.

Looking back he can crack a weathered smile over it but back then yes he thought he was going to die. To die on a planet he had wanted to escape from for so long…poetic justice, hardly. Old Ben rallied him on with tales of his father and helping him rescue some beautiful girl, whom he was unaware was actually his sister…if he could talk to his younger self he would warn him off falling for her. Of course long after the events of the Empire's downfall the two of them could laugh it off.

His adventure took him to Mos Eisley, and, well that is where he met him. Han Solo, Corellian scoundrel of the far reaches…and…one hell of a friend. First impressions Luke didn't think much of him…but…as time grew on he could depend on Han and the same could be said of him bailing Han out of jams he got himself into. Luke had served as best man at Han's wedding to his sister and that cemented their bond and made them family.

Luke had reflected a lot in his isolation over the mistakes he made…the lives that were lost due to his blindness. He had fool hardy rushed into a confrontation with Vader and neglected to finish his training with Yoda to save his friends…though in the end did he save them? In the end it looked like they saved him. Luke still had the mechanical hand from that bout. Han nearly died on Tatooine but thankfully they all pulled together to mount a rescue mission.

Luke turns his eyes to the ocean below as tears fall from his blue eyes. Han was a dear friend but he was also family and his recent loss had led him to look back on his adventures through the galaxy. At one point Han was his rival for Leia's affections and it was a playful rivalary, however again looking back he probably should have just let Han win and perhaps look for another Princess in another galaxy or planet instead of pining for…well…that was all in the past now wasn't it?

How long has it been since he saw Leia? Chewbaca? Was it on Yavin 4 or somewhere else? Luke held himself letting his memories continue as his tears finally stop. The pain and loss of all those he knew over the years seemed to ebb in his soul, resonate with a touch and go that haunted him. The ghosts of those he lost…they continued to stay with him no matter what. Ben's spirit had only appeared once more after that final show in Endor when he had shown with Yoda and his father, much younger in spirit then.

Luke's sadness was very much like that ocean as it crashes into the rocks below. The loss of Han would be hard to get over and he had a strong feeling he knew who had committed the atrocious act. His student, well…former student Kylo Ren had descended into madness and the Dark Side thus destroying who he was before…Ben Solo. Once a long time ago his own father had done the same thing to himself by becoming Lord Vader and ending that part of him; Anakin Skywalker, a young hopeful to bring order to the Force but was seduced by the Dark Side.

Luke stole into his memories as he did not move from that spot as the memories began to surface of the very last time he had seen Han Solo. It was painful but honestly out here alone he had all the time in the world.

* * *

Luke stole his robes about him as he walked through what remained of the Jedi Academy. This sacred institution that had once taught bright young minds the light side of the Force had been dirtied and sullied by the presence of the Dark Side. He had the beginning of a beard starting to form and his eyes linger over beds that had once belonged to students of his. It was here that the next generation would rise up to help out those in need.

"Hey kid…you in here?" Luke does not turn around as Han Solo pops in. The smuggler or rather former smuggler eases over some fallen furniture and Luke lets out a sad sigh.

"Yeah Han ole buddy…I'm here, well, some of me is." Luke's voice sounded hollow as he felt, his weight of his lightsaber pressing against his hip. How long had it been since he had used it?

"Kid, it isn't healthy hanging around here. No one is blaming you for what happened…how long now has it been?" Luke knew the exact estimate but knew Han was trying to help.

"Han…I'm going to be leaving for a while. I'm not sure when I will be back." He turns around to face him already noting how aged Han appeared. Han wasn't exactly a young man when they had met as he was already in his 30's and having seen more of the galaxy then he had.

"Ok I have heard this before, look, this doesn't appear good and all…but isn't that why you have me? And what about Leia…she deserves to know-." Luke knew that Han meant well by his words and that he should stick around and lean on his friends, but, he had already cost Leia and Han grief. Their son was under his tutelage and he had failed them. Ben Solo had killed, his weapon had been used to kill others and the temple…it was barely recognizable now. Luke could not put this weight on them when they had issues of their own.

"How is my sister by the way?" Luke tries to delay answering him as he walks out of the living quarters and to his own room as he tries to find something worth taking with him.

"She is concerned about you…and…I can't blame her. We are facing some pretty big threats right now and we need our Jedi back on the front lines. What happened with Ben…it can't be helped now, but, you are still hurting and you can take this burden on as your own or put full blame on yourself. I imagine there is fault for us all…maybe some sign we missed or something, I don't know…point is running away is not going to help the situation."

Luke took a seat as he let his age weigh on him. He was in his late teens about when he had joined Han's company so long ago in that rust bucket of a ship that he had called a piece of junk. Luke was much younger than Han but given he worked with the Force he felt weighed down at times. He had spent so long practicing and using the Force that he had put his own life on hold. What did he have to show for it? All those lives…all those futures taken before they were truly ready to go out on their own; it sat with him to this day.

The meeting with each of their family, those he could find…it pained him seeing them break down and he imagined Han had never had to do so in all his time as General. Leia now he could imagine taking it personally and sitting down with those who had fought in the battle against the Empire. True the Empire had fallen that day at Endor but remnants of it continued to exist to carry on the will and their victory was short lived as they were on their toes for…twenty or more years at least. Luke remembered the day his hair began to dull a bit.

"You and Leia still fighting? Don't give me that look Han, I know you that is why you are here right now instead of with her." Luke lifts his head and catches the Smuggler on edge before he finally relents and leans up against one of the walls.

"That obvious huh? Look nothing against Leia, she is still my number one love in this entire galaxy, but, she has a lot on her plate these days. She still has hope that Ben is somewhere inside of Kylo Ren. I'm not sure how I feel…I mean he is my son, and you managed to turn your father-."

"Han, the Dark Side of the Force is a heavy descent into darkness that few have come back from. My father came back…but…the toll it takes leaves the person aged and redemption is a long road. Your son, if he is in there…it is like fighting a war on two fronts. I was tempted by the Dark Side…I know what it has to offer. You also have to consider the ramifications for all the death he has dealt with his own lightsaber…he may not be the same after an ordeal like that and the longer he stays with the Dark Side-."

Han lets out a frustrated sound as he punches the wall behind him not even recoiling as he had hit it pretty hard. Luke says nothing as he feels he has spoken his peace on the matter. He did not wish to dash his hopes any…and…he imagined in part this is what caused strife between him and Leia. Luke really did wish for him and Leia to stay together, but, he was not about to sway him on the matter. Han was a grown man and Leia was a grown woman so both of them had to come to this decision together.

"Where will you go?' Han asks him after the lapse of silence claims the two. Luke spots something as he walks over and picks up the medallion he had received so long ago in the ceremony held by the then Princess to the victors of the battle.

"I might do some traveling…maybe visit a few places before making my final stop at a planet of my choice. Ben long ago went into hiding to look after me but also to seek somewhere to lay low for a while…take himself out of the game that was happening. I realize that life is not a game but still…I'm getting close to an age where it is no longer my battle but to the next generation."

Han nods his head as he pushes off from the wall and looks down at the medal. "I sold mine sometime back…still…it was one of those mementos that I clung on to for a long time feeling it meant the world to me. I know I can't talk you out of leaving kid…but…you still haven't answered me about Leia."

Luke hands him the medallion and wears a sad smile. "Tell her I've gone to find myself…take some time for me. Whatever you decide to do with my sister…just don't hurt her, alright? She has been through a lot and hopefully you two can find some light at the end of all this. I'll be seeing you around Han."

"Not if I see you first. I will…try and talk with Leia, not making any promises but the Princess or more like the Rebel Leader might have to fit me into her schedule."

The Two of them hug and Luke pulls back before watching the hero walk out leaving him alone. The hero who was given that medallion is gone…it was time to move on. Luke takes a moment to reflect and to touch upon his years here. It had been the longest he had stayed put since his days on Tatooine under Uncle Owen's roof. Finally after a moment more he walks out.

* * *

The sound of an engine can be heard and Luke knows that she has finally arrived. He had never met her before but he knew that their paths were bound to intertwine. Luke was already weighing the death of Han and he can only imagine what Chewie was going through. Han was not a Force user but nonetheless they were all connected somehow. He had hoped that Han would not have gone after Kylo Ren but given he had never been a father he would never understand that role. "Goodbye Han…I hope you found peace in the end…" Luke continues looking on into the distance wishing him well, Han, and that is when he hears her approaching and all else vanishes.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Episode 8 comes out next month and I have had this idea for a long time now. The blond between those two…it is just one of those friendships that work. I wanted to touch upon those moments the two would have last seen each other. Hard to say really what that last meeting entailed so I did my best coming up with what you have read. Anyway May The Force Be With You All…Always.


End file.
